odysseyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Atlandy
Hi Atlandy. Welcome to the new Odyssey wiki. Thanks for startng the Quest page! Please let me know if you need any help here. Angela (talk) 03:58, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Getting it started I know it'll be hard since neither of us play the game. I've already created an RfA page and improved the stub template. 15:02, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Legal Action Since I can't reply to your actions on EncyclopediaDramatica through the RS Wiki because I'm blocked, I'll do it here. If you continue to post personal details and use my real name as a username, I WILL turn to legal action against you. You forget my neighbour's entire family is police, and the family owes me a favour. 05:34, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::Who do you think it is, you fuckin' goof. 20:18, 5 July 2008 (UTC) The Pictures in your Photobucket Account I've seen the images of me in your Photobucket Atlandy. All I have to say is this. If you do not delete the ASAP, the police will be involved, and legal action will be taken. If you do not comply, a letter will be sent to Alex Welch, Copyright Agent of Photobucket.com, Inc. You are breaking one of Photobuckets Terms and Services. *''8.6 publicly posts information that poses or creates a privacy or security risk to any person;'' The hosting of said images poses a privacy risk to myself, and action will be taken immediately. :THat pic was on myspace..which you and I were friends on...you let me use/see it when we became friends..You are the one allowing me to see your pics by posting them. ::Yeah well I deleted those pictures looong ago. And also, I was never friends with you on MySpace. So I'd appreciate if you delete them permanently, and quit using them in your signature as a mockery to me. Just remember, I've got a job waiting for me where I'd be making $47/hour, and I'm not afraid to take a trip to New Jersey and find your bar or you, if need be. 17:01, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yes you were (you just went to private)...I am also friends w/Gem (that is how I read your confession to her). She and I talk quite a bit about you, and She has a bunch of things saved from your conversations..Also, that pic is all over the internet..not just myspace ::::*BEEP* I'm sorry, but Atlandy isn't caring anymore. Why don't you just GO AWAY AND LEAVE HIM ALONE! You pretty much asked for it anyway, after ED. Thus, please leave any more messages after the odd noise......"BOOT TO THE HEAD!" : I actually like talking to Tyler..he makes me feel better about myself. I understand that after he starts this amazing job he is coming to NJ. That sounds great, we can plan some activities, maybe bowling. I hope that new job...making 47 an hour(we heard about it a million times for the last year) works out for you Tyler and you can finally move out. ::Ok, I'm giving you 24 hours to remove the images, or I will be in contact with some of the higher ups at Photobucket and I will have them forcibly remove them. If that cannot be done, then I will have no choice then to take you to court. Also, to clear something up, I just found out about the $47/hour Alberta job this month. The job you're thinking of is the $44/hour job at the Hydro Tunnel that I couldn't get. So yeah, either remove those images, or I'll either go to the higher ups, or I'll take this right to the police as an invasion of privacy/defamation of character. 01:59, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :How about a nice pic of GEM? ::Lol, I find the fact that you think I care about Gem funny. I hate that bitch, she can go die. You can keep the picture of her (She's dating, and screwing a 45 year old guy now). As long as you remove the pictures of me, no legal action will be taken. 02:04, 13 July 2008 (UTC) You talk about legal action...what law am I breaking. I will be happy to remove the pic of tyler warren if you come on to irc for a bit and chat...deal? ::Defamation of character, invasion of privacy. How about you just add my email. You can ask Christine. She has it. 02:07, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::Defamation would be if I was saying bad things about you...I have not. YOu were my friend on myspace..the picture was made public..by you when your profile was public. So the invasion of privacy is out too...I have never mentioned to anyone who that pic is of either. Also, I know this is hard for you to understand, but every bit of info about you is public knowledge. You are the one posting on wikipedia, myspace, other forums. You posted the love message to Christine. You posted the fake suicide...You posted the love messages to Gem. You have told us all the info about yourself. I have not made anything up at all ::Dude, just delete the pictures. I deleted them from my MySpace (and since when did I have a 34 year old on my MySpace?) for a reason. 02:21, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :You going to sue all the other forums those pics are on? They are all over the web..and not one of them by me nor anyone at the wiki. ::Give me links. Now. Daedryon 02:24, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::If I can find them, you can too. Use that brain that got you that $47/hour job. ::::Ok, so I guess it'll be the forcible removal technique. Gonna get in contact with head photobucket Copyright staff. 02:37, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :So...you are suing because you are too lazy to find them? ::No, I'm sending a letter to the Copyright office of Photobucket (found out it's the main way to have the images forcibly removed from your photobucket). 02:45, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::Atlandy, give me some links, I want to see them :D Daedryon 03:17, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Now you are 2 different people...? Ask Tyler (yourself), he has made enough people mad, they too have used pics of him. Oh and read this from the photobucket site: This privacy policy does not apply to any information, including such photographs, that you submit for use in publicly available areas. We ask that you do not submit any personal information, including contact information or financial information, for display in public areas, as other people who use the Services will see it. If you submit such information for display in public areas, Photobucket.com cannot prevent it from being used in a manner that violates the law, your personal privacy or your safety. By submitting such information for display in public areas, you assume the risks and sole liability arising as a result of such information being displayed. I bolded the areas for you, don't want you to strain yourself with all those words ::Ok, so because you don't understand the simple fact that I'm not Tyler, and that I want to see the links for my own fun and games, I'll say it again. Link me because i want the links for some fun and games you dirty bastard. Daedryon 04:19, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for reposting the same shit I read yesterday. I really don't give a fuck about that. I was told that if I wanted personal images of myself removed from an account belonging to someone who did not get my permission, I was to send a letter to the Copyright offices of Photobucket.com, Inc. Basically, I write out the link of every pic of me that you've hosted, and fill out some legal things which only take 3 minutes, and mail it in. Within a day, the images are forcibly removed, seeing as you did not comply. And also, if you choose to re-upload them, I will simply report them again. A 3rd re-upload will lead to me taking a trip to New Jersey and taking you to court. The 4chan-meme-spouting Total Rune of the olde days is dead. The serious Total Rune is born. I'm not kidding around anymore. 04:24, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Go back to 4chan, nub. You can't keep it a secret anymore. CheckUser will find you OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT. :Uhhh what pics of you? I have 1 pic that is all over the internet...All over...your aren't even a US citizen, how are you going to sue me http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f347/atlandy/120px-Backflip_fail.gif And Daedron...ask Total and his huge imaginary paycheck to find them for you. ::BOOT TO THE HEAD!!! Ya dumbass. Beatsta, out! --Blankooo 04:48, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::How is CheckUser gonna find him out? Simple fact. I still have Sympatico internet, he has Cogeco. Therefore, how can he be me? Explain that to me. 05:10, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Also, enough of the "imaginary paycheck" shit. Whether you want to believe it or not, I have a job at SinCrude (I might be spelling it wrong) up in Fort McMurray in Alberta (might also be spelling McMurray wrong). If I get an ID badge of some sort, I'll be happy to take a picture for you, as well as some pictures of me in Alberta. Then, you can frig off :) :The fact that you can't spell your employer's name nor where you work correctly must make them feel great about hiring you. I would think that you should probaly be more cautious with "posting pics" on the internet. Good to see that big brain working.